Godzilla adventure through time
by laze jovanov
Summary: Godzilla awakens in different time periods in order to battle monsters that threaten the world itself,but also saves the lives of many characters in those times !


**DJ Rodriguez and Japan Boy's stories are what inspired me to do this one. Hope you all enjoy this,**

 **Also The Legendary 2014 Godzilla is the version of Godzilla I'm using in my story.**

* * *

 **Permian era**

At this point in time Earth was much more radioactive than it is today. This radiation was the perfect habitat and condition for creatures to grow to enormous sizes. Many creatures used radiation as a food source,others used it as a weapon and some even use it to reproduce ! Among these giant creatures was one of the most powerful that had ever existed his name is...Godzilla !

The mighty alpha predator was sleeping very close to a small island which also had the remains of a giant aquatic crustacean. Meanwhile in above the clouds there was a viscous monster flying,a monster that very few creatures would challenge. But this creature was not simply one entity it was in fact made up of much smaller near microscopic creatures. Individualy these creatures are not much of threats but when combined together as a whole they are a force to be reckoned with ! The Shinomura had senses a meal nearby and discovered the remains of the aquatic sea creature. Out of hunger the Shinomura landed on the island and began to feast ! However unbeknowns to it,it too was being watched and stalked. Shinomura sensed something was not right...as the superorganism turned it's 'head'...it was hit with a powerful blue beam composed of super-heated radiation ! This beam belonged to Godzilla himself as he fired it from his mouth to hit Shinomura,blowing Shinomura's body into pieces ! However it did not stay that way as Shinomura quickly reformed itself ! Shinomura takes on a dragon-like appaerence and began to battle Godzilla ! However unknown to both Godzilla and Shinomura an astroid was heading streight for Earth. Godzilla and Shinomura were to busy battling to see the astroid...until it was too late. Godzilla however sensed something was not right and suddenly abandones the fight and goes to the ocean ! Shinomura was a bit confused by this but it too soon saw the reason !

The astroid had completely changed the planet and depleating it of it's radiation ! Many of the giant monsters such as Vishnu died out because of it while others like Godzilla had found a way to survive ! Thanks to his gills, Godzilla had the ability to breath both on land and in water Godzilla went extremely deep to the very core of the planet. There he began to absorb the radiation from the planet's core and layed dormant as the world above him began to change.

* * *

 **10th century**

"Wooooo-Hooooo !" The princess of Merida is out in the wild on her horse and practecing her aim while riding her horse. Despite being a princess she had a love for adventure and a free-spirited will ! Despite being told by her mother that that was not what a princess was suppose to do, she cared very little about being a princess. This time she had decided to stay a little long outside than normal ! Merida and her horse made it to the edge of a cliff which gave them both a clear view to the ocean !

"Ahhh...I could just stay here forever " Merida said she layed on the grass with her eyes closed and the wind brushing against her. It was peaceful quiet until...her horse began to suddenly panic disturbing her peaceful relaxation "What ? What is it ?" Merida asked as she got up. Her horse was pointing at the direction of the ocean. "Yes the view is nice but there's no need to panic about it" However the horse shook it's head in a way of saying 'no'. Then something caught Merida's attention as she heard a very loud splashing noise ! Merida turned around looking at the ocean,at first it seemed calm...that is until something began to slowly come out of the water...something big. All of the sudden gigantic jagged triangular shapes arose from the water ! Merida's eyes just widen in shock and awe as she looked on the enormous creature. The largest spines appeared to be over 60 ft tall,they were bright gray in color and they seemed to be attached to a much larger creature that was below the surface of the water. Merida could only imagine how big the creature truly was as she continued to look at the spines passing them. She slowly got up and as soon as the spines submerged under the water and completely disappeared,she got on her horse and ran back to the castle to warn everyone what she saw !

...

After some time she went back into the castle. Merida bursted the doors open where her family ware eating

"Mother you won't believe what I saw today !"

"Merida please shut the doors closed .!" Her mother said in slight anger

"Mother this more serious and important than some doors,in fact this could be a possible threat to our kingdom" Merida shot back

"Come on let's hear what she has to say" Merida's father said causing Elinor to sigh

"I was out in the wilderness relaxing at a cliff...then suddenly...a giant sea creature came out of the ocean and it disappeared as soon as it appeared !" Merida stated trying to make this not look like a joke as much as she could. The rest of her family however just gave her an awkward stare

"Ah-huh,Marida I would love to believe you...but...it just seems...a little far-fetched" Elinor said trying not to upset her

"Dad you believe me right ?" Merida asked her father

"Um...well...ughh" Fergus scrached the back of his neck trying as hard as he possibly could not to upset her

"ugh" Merida sighed

...

Godzilla had awakened from his great slumber and out of curiosity was exploring the world,to see what has changed since those millions of years when he battled Shinomura ! But little did he know that Shinomura has also survived ! Shinomura was berried deep underground,but eventually began digging it's self from the ground,the superorgansim had finally arrived on the surface,it seemed to be on some kind of small island surrounded by ocean. The Superorganism formed two large bat-like wings and took to the sky in search of radiation !

...

After some time it found what it was looking for...a volcano ! Volcano's produced heavy amounts of radiation which Shinomura needed to feed upon ! Not wasting any more time,Shinomura flew at the volcano and began to gorge itself !

...

The next day Merida still tried to convince her family at what she saw but nobody believed her. Deciding to stop trying to convince everyone of what she saw,Merida went back to her horse and together they went on the same exact cliff they saw the creature and see if it would show itself once again ! She and her horse waited for hours and hours but nothing came.

...

After waiting some more hours Merida had unintentionally fallen asleep,but suddenly her horse started to once again panic as something is approaching them. Waking Merida up the first thing she thought was the creature she saw last day, she quickly looked at the water...but nothing appeared. However her horse continued to panic fearfully,she looked at her horse to see that it's eyes were not focused on the water below but rather...at the sky. Like before the sky seemed calm,Merida narrowed her eyes slightly and...suddenly began seeing the silhouette of something flapping it's wings. Out of curiosity Merida walked slightly closer aware of the danger of falling from the cliff. She continued to stare...then...the creature made itself visible. Merida eyes widened in shock as she took a step back. This creature was completely different as it had a dragon like appearance but it did not seem to possess any legs or arms. It was completely dark and it was heading to her direction,Merida felt something wrong,she could feel something negative about this entity. Not taking any chances hopped on her horse and took off. She raced as fast as she could towards her kingdom not bothering to see the creature again.

...

Once again Merida bursted the doors open this time with slightly more force.

"Merida I'm getting tired with-" Elinor was cut off

"Mom,Dad we have to get out ! There's a monster coming towards our the castle" Merida shouted out causing her mother to sigh

"Alright let me see what this 'monster' looks like" Fergus said as he grabbed his sword and was prepared to go out but was stopped by Merida

"No dad ! Don't this is a monster unlike anything you had ever seen before !" Merida said trying to protect her father but just then a guard came running and yelled

"A dragon is coming !"

Just then all of them heard an unusual roar as an earthquake suddenly came !

"That can't be good" Fergus said and just then...a giant black tentacle came through one of the windows and wrapped itself around a woman before pulling her out the window ! Leaving everyone else in deep shock !

"Run !" Fergus Yelled

Everyone began running out of the castle ! When all of them came out...they were met with the most terrifying sight they had ever seen ! It was the same creature Merida saw but this time it lacked wings but instead had spider like legs and tentacles.

"Everyone attack" Roared Fergus as archers began shooting arrows at Shinomura which did absolutely nothing to it. Shinomura then whipped one of it's tentacles and swatted several soldiers aside. Merida now taking matters in her own hands angrily narrows her eyes at this monster that attacked her family and kingdom as she pointed an arrow at it. With great accuracy Merida shot the arrow and hit Shinomura in the head but she only suceeded in getting the monster's attention and anger to her. Merida gasped as she fell on the ground in shock as Shinomura used one of it's tentacles,pointed it's extremely sharp tip at the young princess.

"Merida !" Elinor yelled out loud but it was too late as Shinomura began to lunges it's tentacle to kill Merida...But just then...a blue fiery beam came out of nowhere and nearly hit Shinomura causing the brutal monster to stop it's attack ! The tentacle's sharp tip stopped inches away from Merida's face as Merida looked up at it in shock.

 **"SSKKREONG !"**

An extremely powerful roar came out of no where ! Everyone's attention is now directed to the source...it was Godzilla ! Godzilla had heard Shinomura's roar,he was standing several hundered meters away from the Castle,the surface of the water was below his knees. Merida took a good look at the newcomer's appareance and saw the same maple-leafed shaped spines on it's back ! There was no doubt about it this was the exact same creature she saw last day !

Shinomura retracted all of it's tentacles and suddenly formed it's two bat-like wings stunning all the humans. Shinomura then took off to battle Godzilla ! Godzilla attempted to hit it with it's powerful arm but Shinomura anticipated the attack and flies past Godzilla...however it also wrapped it's tail around Godzilla's neck and with it's strength causes the great beast to fall making a huge splash however Godzilla retaliates by suddenly unleashing his Atomic Breath and hits one of Shinomura's wings making a whole ! With great pain Shinomura unwraps it's tail and falls to the water,Godzilla then gets up and walks forward to finish off the deadly monster ! But Shinomura's injury quickly heals as it's hole closes and almost as quickly as it does that Shinomura takes of into the air again followed by an enraged Godzilla who submerges under the water leaving only his dorsal plates visible.

Everyone back at the kingdom were left shocked as the watched in disbelief !

"if I hadn't seen it with my eyes, I wouldn't have believed it" Fergus commented

"Merida" Elinor said as she turned to her daughter "I'm so sorry"

"I know and I forgive you" Merida answered with a smile

"Also I think that sea creature...saved you" Elinor said

"No mother" Merida said "It saved us"

...

Meanwhile Godzilla was still on hot pursuit with Shinomura ! Shinomura flew directly to a small island, however Godzilla once again arose from the water and shot it with his Atomic Breat hitting the other wing and causing it to fall ! Before Shinomura could take off again, Godzilla stomped it's back HARD ! Shinomura roared in pain and formed a sharp sword-like form at the tip of it's tail and with it stabbed Godzilla in his left leg causing the apex predator to roar in pain ! Godzilla then angrily grabs it's tail and with great force rips it off. Godzilla then grabs one of Shinomura's wings and rips it off as well while putting more pressure on his leg which was still holding Shinomura pinned. Godzilla aggresivly begins to rip apart the superorgansim to pieces . However Godzilla is fully aware of the fact that ripping Shinomur to pieces was not enough to kill it. After completely tearing it to pieces and turning Shinomura to unrecodnizabe pieces...Godzilla unleashed his Atomic Breath and completely wipes out what was left of Shinomura...however one extremely small piece of Shinomura secretly escaped Godzilla's wrath and buried itself underground.

* * *

 **1839**

Many years had passed since Godzilla's second battle with Shinomura.

The small island where Godzilla defeated Shinomura remained deserted however that soon changed when the small piece of Shinomura had escaped suddenly bursted through the ground. It was no longer small but it was now very large about the same size as a Minke Whale ! Shinomura immediatly took on a dragon-like form and took off to the skies in search of food to satisfy it's hunger !

...

Meanwhile deep under the waves of the ocean,the mighty alpha predator has awoken yet again as he sensed there some unfinished buisness he needed to take care of. With a mighty swaipe from his long and muscular tail,the enormous creature began swimming up to the surface intending to finish the job once and for all.

...

Meanwhile far away,It was night time in the beautiful kingdom of Corona were having a celebration of the lost princess,her name was Rapunzel. A free-spirited and adventorous young princess who had been stolen by an extremely selfish woman in order to keep herself young,but was found and brought back by a former theif who has now become a prince after marrying her,but at the cost of her long and beautiful golden hair. But that was now in the past,it was time for the kingdom Corona to began their celebration by releasing the glowing lanterns in the night,however little did they know that this celebration...will be a little different.

Eugene and Rapunzel along with Rapunzel's pet chameleon Pascal were taking a stroll around the castle

"So how's being a princess been so far ?" Eugene asked Rapunzel

"At first I though,it was gonna be incredibly overbaring...but now...now I'm starting to like it" Rapunzel said "I can't wait to see the floating lanterns again in the night !"

"It'll be just like old times"Eugene pointed out "Just a bit more...'new'."

"New ?" Rapunzel was trying to keep her laughter in

"I ran out of what to say !" Eugene exclaimed

"It's oky" Rapunzel laughed "Pretty soon we are going out of the tower to see those lanterns, with everyone else."

...

The Shinomura had shearched far and wide for food in order to grow in size and power ! It needed nuclear energy in order to do that,and it would seem that the Shinomura was in luck ! As it had spotted and very active volcanoe ! Wasting no time it immedietly flew towards the volcanoe ! In no time it began gorging itself on the volcanoe absorbing and draining it dry of it's radioactivity ! It soon grew to an enormous size,it was the same size as Godzilla himself was ! After some time it had finished it's meal and now flew in search of more ! But little did it now it was being followed by an old foe as enormous rigged triangular shaped dorsal plates arose from the water and began going after the Shinomura !

After several long hours of flying the Shinomura has spotted something in the distence and there it decided to go !

...

Back in Corona

Several ships were on night patrol in the waters around the castle.

"We do we even have this job anyway ?" One soldier on the ship asked

"Because it is our duty to protect the kingdom to any possible threats" The other soldier answered

"like that ?" Anothe soldier pointed at a ceran direction causing the other soldiers to look at the source,only to see enormous rigged triangulr dorsal plates slicing through the surface of the water and heading streight for them

"Yes just like that" The other soldier said as he looked away...but he soon realized and turned back to look in shock as the enormous dorsal plates were about to crash into the ship

"We are gonna be hit !"

However instead of ramming through the ship the spines suddenly submerged under the water before they could do any harm to the ships and in danger anyone.

"Where did it, go ?" A soldier asked but he soon realized something "Oh no..." He whispered as he realized that 'that' creature was in fact heading streight for the kingdom.

...

Back at the castle The King and Queen ordered everyone to turn off and shut their candles as they wanted to see only the floating lanterns shine in the darkness skies

"This is it get ready !" Rapunzel exclaimed happily

"I'm always ready" Eugene said

at last the all the floating lanterns have been released free into the dark sky in order for them to see,everyone were looking awe as the floating lanterns continued to drift into the night sky. But of course no one could see what was in the dark unless the floating lanterns could light it up...then...it happened...

"What-waht is that ?" Rapunzel pointed at something as she narrowed her green beautiful eyes at something in the darkness

"What is it ?" Eugen asked

"Look do you see that ?" Rapunzel asked as she pointed a finger in front

At first he saw nothing...but soon...soon,the lanterns began to light up what was in the darkness,slowly...an enormous scaly hide began to become visible...

Everyone;s expression on the tower quickly changed as they were now looking in complete shock and horror

"Oh my gosh" The queen gasped in shock as she along with her husband witnessed this

The lanterns also began illumonating and revealing an enormous scaly four fingered hand,two enoemous reptilian hands that is...it slowly revealed a face unlike anyone has ever seen before,as they all began looking up in shock...then...then they were all met with an extremely terrifying sight to be seen. They saw the face of a creature unlike anyone had ever seen before...they were looking at Godzilla as he finally arose from the water and was towering over most of the houses and buildings !

"There's something you don't see everyday..or night" Eugene commented with great fear he then turned to Pascal who was on Rapunzel's shoulder looking at Godzilla with fear and shock "Cousin of yours ?"

Pascal looked at him and gave him a 'what' expression

However Godzilla intorrupted this by...

 **SSSSKKKKRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG**

His mighty roar could be heard from three miles away and it shook the entire kingdom,almost all the glass windows that were in the castle shattered due to being unable to withstand Godzilla's mighty roar.

"Everyone into the castle hurry !" The King of Corona exclaimed

With that there was burst of crowds running in fear back into the castle,Rapunzel looked back in shock and awe as Godzilla finished his roar before she herself and everyone in that were struggling as fast as they could to retreat !

But the humans were of no interest to Godzilla,his was focusing at the creature that was above the castle ! It was the dreaded Shinomura who let out a roar of it's own at Godzilla.

With a mighty flap from it's bat-like wings the Shinomura flew directly at the mighty alpha predator,who simply stood his ground waiting to take the impact...however just as it was about to hit Godzilla head on...Shinomura suddenly split it's body in two,each of the two smaller Shinomuras were about half of Godzilla's size,however they made up for outnumbering Godzilla !

...

Meanwhile everyone inside the castle simply looked in complete shock as the kaiju fought viciously outside. The King and Queen of corona knew very well that they must not let the soldiers fight the creatures because they would be only throwing their lives for nothing ! The only thing they could do is watch as monsters continued to battle. However that soon changed, when one of the two Shinomuras turned it's attention to the people inside the castle. Without warning or reason the superorgansim abandoned it's battle with Godzilla and proceeded to attack the innocent citizins of Corona.

"Everyone run" Eugen exclaimed as almost everyone without hesitation began fleeing from the room as the deadly superorganism charged at them,Shinomura then grew several spider-like legs and latched itself to the castle walls,but it was still far too large to fit inside,but that did not matter as Shinomura formed two long tentacle appendeges and attempted to pull one of the humans that were inside.

"Come on Rapunzel,we have to hurry !" Eugene told Rapunzel

"Right" Rapunzel agreed but before she could go with him,one of the two tentacles wrapped itself around Rapunzel's leg pulling her down before porceeding to drag her to it's owner "Eugene,help" Rapunzel plead as she saw the Shinomura opening a mouth with the intention on eating her

"I got you !" Eugene yelled as he grabbed hold of her hand while Pascal grabbed one of Rapunzel's fingers,they both attempted to pull her but it was no sue as all three of them were being dragged to the waiting mouth of the Shinomura. But as all hope seemed lost,the Shinomura suddenly roared in pain and unwrapped it's tentacle from Rapunzel before being forcefully pulled from the window,then Rapunzel,Euegne and Pascal saw their savior, it was Godzilla ! Godzilla clamped down his extremely powerful jaws on the Sinomura before throwing it into the forest and causing it to crash through the ground. The second Shinomura then tackled Godzilla,wrapping it's body around Godzilla like a python constricting it's prey. The other Shinomura then got up and flew at Godzilla attempting to attack him,however Godzilla anticipated Shinomura and with a mighty swing from his powerful tail,Godzilla sends Shinomura crashing on the bridge and breaking it in half ! Then using his great strength Godzilla forcefully pulls the second Shinomura from his body before throwing it in the water below and causing massive splash. The other Shinomura suddenly gets up and attempts to once again attack Godzilla. But once again Godzilla was merely pretending to have his guard down and making himself look vulnerable !

At this point Rapunzel,Eugene and Pascal were looking in awe and shock as they saw the dorsal plates on Godzilla light up in neon-blue color,they began from the tip of his tail to all the way to his back. As the Shinomura came closer Godzilla suddenly turns around and unleashes Atomic Breath from his mouth directly in the flight path of the Shinomura ! Shinomura could not do anything to avoid Godzilla's blast,as soon as Shinomura was hit by the powerful beam,it's body was almost completely incinerated by the beam of radiation,all the tiny near-microscopic creatures that made up Shinomura as a whole were completely incinerated by the intense heat of the Radiation Beam ! When Godzilla stopped his attack the Shinomura was nothing, as all the cells in it's body were destroyed leaving nothing left of it !As Godzilla was finished with ,the other half of Shinomura knowing there was nothing it could do the Shinomura opened it's dragon-like wings and with powerful flap it took to the night sky.

Godzilla had finished one part of Shinomura before turning his attention to the other half,roaring in frustration the enormous amphibious creature submerged under the water and proceeded his hunt for the Shinomura.

Eugene,Rapunzel and Pascal continued to look on in shock and awe at what they had just witnessed

"Well,I'm never going to forget this" Eugene commented

"Me nether...but I think,that 'that'creature the one with those spikes just saved us" Rapunzel said

"Yeah,I think he did" Eugene agreed as Pascal nodded in agreement.

...

Godzilla was still in pursuit of the remaining Shinomura, Godzilla once again charged up his body as all of his 89 dorsal plates lightened up and he unleashed his Atomic Breath and hits the Shinomura directly in the chest,seriously dameging the creature ! With it's body damaged Shinomura began to plummet down and splash into the ocean ! Seeing this Godzilla submerged under the water to find and destroy the Shinomura. Shinomura quickly heals it's wound and tried to fly away,but just as it left the water...Godzilla suddenly erupted out of the water and grabbed the Shinomura by tit's scorpion-like tail,Shinomura tried to escape but Godzilla used his immense to forcefully pull the Shinomura down and under the water with him. Underwater Godzilla held Shinomura in place,before once again charging up his body and unleashing his Atomic Breath at the Shinomura full force and point blank ! The Shinomura could do nothing as the beam of superheated radiation began destroying it's body completely ! All the microscopic creatures that made up Shinomura were being incinerated almost instantly, the Shinomura struggled but was unable to escape,the Shinomura let out it's final roar with the remaining body it had,before Godzilla finished it completely with his Atomic Breath and destroyed every single part of Shinomura's body leaving absolutely nothing behind,every single one of the creatures that made up Shinomura's body were gone ! With the treat of Shinomura permanently gone,the exhausted Apex Predator began to swim back to his the core of the planet to rest and feed on the radiation !

* * *

 **Present day**

Many years had passed since the final battle between Godzilla and Shinomura,however a new enemy had suddenly appeared one that used Godzilla's species as a host for they're offspring,these murderous creatures were known as massive unidentified terrestrial organisms or more clearly MUTO ! Two of these giant parasites have been awakened by humanity's stupidity. An now it is once again up to him to end this threat.

All the children in San Francisco were gathered in a buss in order to be evacuated before the giant creatures arrive into the city ! And one of them was a 12 year old girl named Riley Andersen.

"Everyone's evacuating,why Is EVERYONE EVACUATING ?!" Fear one of Riley's emotions cried

"Fear come calm down,everything's gonna be all right,I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason why this is happening" Joy tried to calm Fear down,however just then several missles shot over the bridge

"Okay...we can panic...now" Joy said as Fear took control and started pressing buttons causing Riley to panic,but the buss driver also lost patience as he continued to drive through despite the soldier's attempts to stop,but one of the missles hit and destroyed one of the support cables which landed in front of the bus causing it to stop

"What is going on here !" Fear cried

"Can we just lock him in the subconscious ?" Anger asked annoyed with Fear's 'fear'

Soon more missles were shot and began flying streight for the bridge

"Stryker there's civelians on the bridge ! Hold your fire ! Hold-" But before the missels could hit the bridge...a massive mass of obsidian soon arose from the water and prevented the missles from harming anybody !

All the children including Riley were looking through the window in shock,horror and awe

"Oh...my...gosh." Fear whispered

"What...is that ?" Disgust asked in shock

"I have no idea" Joy answered in complete shock

Just then Godzilla arose from the water and roared with his mighty roar as he grabbed one of the support cables with his right hand,as soldiers began fiering at him but their weapons had little to no effect on Godzilla as the mighty apex predator ignored them completely !

Luckily a tank moves the destroyed support cable,the buss driver wastes no time as he steps on and immediatly drives on just as Godzilla lets go of the support cable ! The children inside the bus continued to watch in horror and shock as the military continued their attack on Godzilla.

"Oh my gosh,oh my gosh,of my gosh" Fear could not help himself as he was terrifyed by the sight

"Fear calm down,we are gonna make it,it's going to be alright" Joy tried to calm her fellow emotion down

Godzilla was unsure why the humans were attacking him,but decided to ignore them as they posed no threat to him and he knew that if he were to attack them it would only worsen the situation for both of them. Godzilla was about to submerge under the water...when suddenly a missle shot from the navy ships hits him directly in the gills,his most vulnerable and least durable part ! Godzilla roared in pain and shock as he suddenly began to panic,but as he did so he accidently stepped forward and unintentionally broke and ripped the entire Golden Gate Bridge apart !

Riley's emotions simply looked on in shock and horror as Godzilla continued to move towards the city.

"I don't think I'm ever going to forget this" Joy said in shock and horror

The Military tried to prevent Godzilla from entering the city,however after realizing that Godzilla is the only creature that can stop the MUTOs and save humanity they allow Godzilla to enter the city without any more conflict. Despite their attacks Godzilla never once retaliated or attacked the humans or destroyed any of their structures on purpose.

Godzilla finally entered the San Francisco only to met the Male Flying MUTO once again. Godzilla narrowed his eyes and snarled at the flying parasite,the MUTO roared at Godzilla back as he flew in to battle. Due to the MUTO's EMP-like ability Godzilla was unable to use his Atomic Breath but that didn't mean he was defenseless or powerless as he was not a creature to be taken lightly ! The battle between the two giant creature was intense that lasted for several hours at dusk,a group of soldiers were ready to enter the battlefield and remove the activated nuclear warhead before it explodes and destroys the entire city !

At this point the much larger and stronger 8-legged female MUTO entered the battle,and battled Godzilla. Godzilla overpowered and defeated her with little effort,but just as he had the upper hand,the Male MUTO joined the battle to assist his female counterpart,the two MUTOs began to overwhelm Godzilla as he tried his best to mach them but with their combined attack and the constant attack to his gills,they brought the mighty apex predator to his knees !

But the tables instantly turn when a human name Ford Brody destroyed the MUTO offspring and destroyed the future of the MUTO's species. The gave Godzilla enough time to get up as the MUTO's completely forgot about him and raced to their destroyed nest. The Female MUTO spotted the human responsible for the destruction of their species,but she was not alone Godzilla also saw this lone human the one who destroyed the MUTO's eggs saving him the trouble of more MUTOs being born. Godzilla sees the Massive MUTO ready to kill the man,but he was not going to allow that to happen,Godzilla needed to repay him for saving him and preventing more MUTOs from being born ! Due to the MUTO being weakened from her first clash against him Godzilla was finally able to use his Atomic Breath,but due to Godzilla himself being weakened he could not use it at it's full power,but he still had to try ! Charging up the radiation within his body Godzilla lifted his tail to get the MUTO's attention away from Ford. The MUTO turned her attention to Godzilla as she backed away from him in shock. Godzilla inhaled deeply before unleashing his Radioactive Beam directly at the MUTO. The MUTO roared in pain and agony as Godzilla proceeded his attack bringing the MUTO to her knees and knocking her unconscious, meanwhile Ford used this to escape!

Godzilla was ready to finish off the MUTO,but the Male MUTO suddenly caught him by surprise as he attacked Godzilla from behind ! Godzilla has had enough of the MUTO's sneak attacks ! Godzilla grabbed the MUTO's wing with his powerful jaws and releases him. The MUTO then makes a 'U' turn to attack Godzilla gain...but this time Godzilla was ready and had a plan,he slowly turned his back on to the MUTO as he came to attack again ! But as the MUTO came close enough,Godzilla suddenly swinged his massive tail like a baseball-bat and smashed the MUTO in to a skyscraper ! The force and impact of Godzilla's tail was so great that it snapped the MUTO's neck but that was not all,some pillars from the skyscraper fall and impaled the MUTO's neck,killing him as the red glow in the MUTO's head disappeared !

Godzilla held his ground to catch his breath,he then heard a noise behind him and saw the entire sky-scraper falling on top of him like a tree,Godzilla roared in pain as the sky-scraper crashed on top of him,Godzilla fell down on his knees with his hands barely supporting his massive body. Godzilla turned to his left and saw the same human who he saved Ford Brody. Godzilla and Ford looked at one another in the eyes,before the dust and debree covered Godzilla completely.

Godzilla was still very weakened but knew he mission was not complete ! The Female MUTO had recovered and is going after the nuclear warhead to regain her strength ! The Solders fought bravely but were ultimately killed by the MUTO. Ford the only survivor tried get the boat that had the warhead moving,he briefly succeeded but could not do it due to the EMP field the MUTO put out. The Female MUTO then stares down at Ford with great fury,Ford pointed his gun at the MUTO to distract her long enough for the missile to explode,however Godzilla was not going to allow that ! Godzilla suddenly grabbed and ambushed the Female MUTO from behind and bit her on the back of her neck,stopping her in her tracks,Godzilla then uses his remaining strength to drag the MUTO away from the boat. The MUTO struggled to free herself,but Godzilla used all of his strength to grab the female MUTO's jaw and pry them open with force...then... Godzilla unleashes his Atomic Breath directly at the Female MUTO's throat and into her stomach ! The intense pain of Godzilla's beam completely melted all of the MUTO's organs as the parasite was being microwaved from the inside ! The beam also caused the MUTO's neck to explode,Godzilla forcefully severs the head from the body ! As the headless body fell in water Godzilla held the MUTO's head like a trophy roared in triumph as he had killed the final MUTO and avenged all the lives that were lost when the parasites attacked ! Exhausted and completely out of energy Godzilla slowly made his way to back to the shore before collapsing while the human Ford collapsed at the same time. Ford was rescued by the helicopter and the warhead exploded harmlessly into the sea.

...

When morning came,the search for survivors began as the humans surrounded unconscious Godzilla,a man named Ishiro Serizawa and his assistant Vivienne Graham looked at Godzilla,suddenly Godzilla began to breath catching the attention of all the humans nearby,all the humans looked in wonder and shock as Godzilla slowly opened his eyes. Slowly the massive amphibious creature got up and began heading for the ocean,as the humans below cheered him.

Meanwhile Ford was reunited with his son and wife, meanwhile somewhere else the girl's named Riley Andersen was reunited with her parents

"Oh Riley thank goodness you're alright we were so worried" Ms Andersen said happily

"I know" Riley replied with tears as she hugged her parents

"Nice job Sadness" The emotion Joy said as she put her had on Sadness' shoulder

"Thanks Joy" Sadness replies with a smile

Suddenly an idea popped into Joy's head

"I got an idea trust me on this" Joy said as she pressed several buttons

"Mom,dad can you come with me to see something please" Riley asked with puppy-dog eyes,her parents looked one another before back to their daughter

"Sure Riley"Mr Andersen

With that the Andersen family to come to a bridge surrounded that was close to the shore of San Francisco,it wasn't long before Godzilla came. Godzilla enters the water,enjoying the feeling of the salt water through his scaly body,Godzilla lets out one more roar into the sky before submerging his body into the water and slowly began to swim away into the water and disappear under the surface of the water. Godzilla swimmed back to the very depths to lay dormant once more !

Meanwhile Inside Riley's head

The emotions Anger,Fear,Disgust,Sadness and Joy watched in amazement as a new Core Memory orb was came rolling,on the orb it showed Godzilla roaring into the sky,the core memory was placed and a new island was created this island was called "Godzilla Island" !

"Wow,congratulations everyone ! We just got a new Core Memory" Joy said with great happily as all the other emotions watched Godzilla Island

...

Meanwhile Godzilla returned to the core of the Earth itself where he resumed his hibernation-like state and began absorbing the endless radiation that was there !

* * *

 **Special thanks to "DJ Rodriguez" and "Japan Boy" for inspiring me to do this story ! I also apologize for any spelling errors.**


End file.
